Lincoln Loud's Christmas
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A grown up Lincoln is home for the holidays. And his sisters Lori and Leni gladly make him feel at home.


**MY FIRST LOUD HOUSE FANFIC! LINCOLN'S POV!**

I really love Christmas. It's the only time of year friends and family get together and just be happy with another. I also love how kids just get so excited to receive presents they just lose all sight of reason. The decorations, the Christmas specials, caroling, I just love it all. What the only thing I was missing was a special someone to share it with.

Before I start I will give a description of myself. My name is Lincoln Loud first off. I stand at 6'0" with white hair, black eyes and I weigh 190 pounds. I was really skinny as a kid but I decided to fill out. The best way to describe my physique is between a bodybuilder and a swimmer. I work out 6 days a week so I have 19 inch biceps, thick pecs, a six pack and my back is really chiseled. In short, I was a hunk and I know I shouldn't but I'm proud of my body. Many girls have given my compliments and flirted with me but I could not snag one. The only girlfriend I had Ronnie Anne, had broken up with me in 9th grade. So I've lived a very dateless life. That also means that I'm a virgin. I know I should have one because I've been called very handsome by more than a few people.

I was at my parent's house for Christmas since I haven't seen them since I went away to Michigan State University to major in horticulture for my freshman year. I was excited to see them again and all my sisters. It's so fun seeing at how all my sisters has grown up since I was in elementary school. Lori was now doing her graduate degree at Columbia and is engaged to Bobby. Leni is now a professional fashion designer in LA. Luna has just graduated from Indiana University with a degree in musicology and now is touring with her band. Luan is a senior at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign and she was doing comedy shows for a living. Lynn was both on the women's basketball team and lacrosse team at UW-Madison. Lucy was dating Rocky and part of the goth club at her high school. Lola and Lana have gotten along much better but still have some legendary brawls. Yet they keep 3.5s at their middle school. Lisa of course, is still the know it all genius. At 11, she now holds professorships at Harvard, Yale, Berkeley, Michigan, Oxford, Princeton, UNC-Chapel Hill, Rice, Stanford, and the University of Toronto. She also invented the first time machine and species changer where you can change your species. Lily, at 8, is a precious little girl. She also shows signs of genius and scheming. A buzz from my Samsung 7. It was Clyde.

"Yo." I said.

"Sup, musclehead!" Clyde said.

"Do muscleheads keep 4.0s?" I jokingly asked.

"I guess not. So how's that party your family is having?" he asked.

"It's fine. I haven't been downstairs but I'm about to go. How's your Christmas?" I asked.

"It's going good. My dads are both arguing about how to cook the turkey and my cousin Madeline has just arrived from Paris." he told me.

"Is she hot?" I laughingly asked.

"LINCOLN! LET'S FOCUS ON YOUR PROBLEMS HERE!" he snapped.

"Sorry man. Listen I gotta get to that party. You take care!" I said.

"You too, bud!" he said. I hung up. It was always such a joy talking to my best friend Clyde. He's smart as hell too. He was valedictorian of our class and he was majoring in history and African studies at MSU (the same college as me). I was ranked 5th which is still good. He hasn't filled out much as me but he still is in pretty good shape. More like a runner. (Not trying to be racist!)

I decide to go to the Christmas party. When I walked downstairs, I saw all my relatives, including sisters, aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

"What's up everyone?" I yelled to the crown. I was so impressed with how my house gets decked out for Christmas. It was like the North Pole!

"Merry Christmas Lincoln!" Everyone said.

I walked downstairs.

"Hey Lincoln, how are you doing?" My Uncle Samuel asked me as well as my aunt and my grandparents.

"I am doi..." I was only able to stammer that out before I moved my gaze to my sister Lori and became speechless.

I never really ever took time to take a good look at her since she is my sister but now that I have been noticing both her and Leni's beauty. My oldest sister, Lori, is 24 years old and stands about 5'8" with golden blonde hair, black eyes, about E cup breasts , weighs about 150 lbs and looks and has the figure of a supermodel. Leni is 23 years old, 5'7 with light blonde hair, black eyes, about D cup breasts and weights about 145. She also looked like a supermodel. Lori was wearing a tight Christmas sweater that accentuated her breasts. I could see her nipples were sticking straight out which made my mouth water. I don't know why the hell I'm feeling this way about my sisters? Sure they're smokin but their my sisters for God's sake!

"Lincoln, are you ok?" My uncle asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was just thinking of something." I said as I was shaking my head trying to get my composure after I noticed I was staring at Lori.

I quickly looked away from my sister so as to not allow people to notice what I was staring at. Nobody seemed to notice and we all started talking for a few minutes about some random stuff and every once and a while I would take a quick glance at Lori. Sometimes I would look at her and she would be looking at me and I quickly looked at something else but I always noticed she had a smile on her face. I decided I needed to get out of there.

"Ummm Where is Lori?" I asked Luan.

"Oh I think she is upstairs in her room. Probably doing who knows what. She's going to MS the party! Get it. MS? " Luan said as she showed my Ms. Ashmore, one of her puppets. I gave her a smile. It's nice to know my sisters's bad jokes haven't changed.

As I began walking, I bumped into Leni. I cursed myself as her body nearly hit my cock.

"Lincoln, watch it! I've designed these sweaters from wool I got from goats in Nepal. Can you believe no one has ever thought to use such wool?" she asked. I was staring at her breasts almost pouring at of her sweaters. And not to mention her body in general. It's enough to turn any guy on.

"Lincoln, you there?" she asked. I came back to reality.

"Oh um yeah that's totally amazing. Listen what other designs do you have?" I said, trying to make her not see my erection.

"Well, I have some sketches in my room. I think Lori's in there. Ask her to give me my papers." she said.

"Sure." I told her. I bolted out of there quickly as possible.

I walk through the house to the stairs passing by my parents and Lucy and Rocky. I saw that Lucy spray painted her sweater black. Only she could make Christmas goth related. It's also worth noticing that her boyfriend Rocky was also becoming more goth each year. I ran up the stairs trying to escape from all that chaos downstairs. When I reached the top I was shocked by what I heard or what I thought I heard because I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I thought I heard moans coming from Lori's and Leni's old room. I started walking toward her room to see if I was right and because I wanted to see her. I walked up to her door and I was right, she was moaning and I was surprised by what she was saying with the moans.

"Oh God Bobby, fuck me harder, harder!" Lori screamed through her heavy breathing and loud moans.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Lori was masturbating. I was hearing my own sister shout out her fiancee's name. If I was being honest, I subconsciously wanted her. I know it's wrong but it's just so frustrating to have such a hot sister. I knew I probably have left her to whatever she was doing but I was enthralled by the sounds she was making and the possibility of walking in and maybe having something happen between us. I finally couldn't stand it any longer and I decided that I would take a chance. I slowly turned the knob on her and Leni's door and slowly opened the door a crack and peaked in. I was completely shocked but pleasantly surprised by what I saw. My sister Lori was facing away from me with her eyes closed which I was thankful because I soo did not what her to see me.

"Oh fuck yes Bobby, keep fucking me. I am Cumming!" Lori screamed out in the throes of an orgasm.

I knew that I should leave but I already walked towards the room and opened the door I decided I might as well go for it all. I slowly pushed the door open and slipped in as I closed it behind me as she was still screaming that she was Cumming which let me slip in undetected. Lori seemed to be having a very satisfying orgasm. She was writhing around like she was having a seizure and her back as arching as surprisingly to me but pleasant as well she was squirting her cum all over her bed as she massaged her clit with her fingers. I was enthralled and obsessed with what was happening that I didn't even realize that I was rubbing my cock through my shorts and I was so focused on her squirting pussy that I didn't see that her eyes were open and she was looking right at me.

"So Lincoln are you liking what you are seeing, hmmm? Is this turning you on? How long have you been watching?" Lori asked in a choppy raspy voice filled with a few moans hear and there from her coming off her orgasm high.

"Oh Shit Lori I ummm... Shit I am so sorry...Um I guess I will leave now I am so sorry...ummm shit." I am able to somehow let that let alone anything comes out as I am brought back into reality by her talking to me. I quickly stopped rubbing my crotch and walked out of her room quickly forgetting to close her door I was so embarrassed.

I quickly left her room trying to find some place where I could hide and calm myself down and try and make since of what just happened. I got down the stairs quickly and stopped at the bottom and took a few seconds to control my breathing and calm myself down because I felt like I was almost going to have a heart attack. I heard the backdoor open and I quickly adjusted myself to try and hide my obvious and surprisingly larger than normal erection. I was moving my erection so it was flat against my leg so it wasn't sticking out when I noticed something wet and then I saw it. I had a large spot of precum all over the front of my shorts.

Just as I noticed this Leni walked into the room and walked past me to the stairs and there was no mistaking it. She saw my erection! I was so embrssed "Oh shit she saw it! Oh shit and she is going upstairs. Lori is for sure probably freaking out and is going to tell Leni then mom and dad that I was watching her masturbating and I am going to be in so much trouble."

I decided that I just need to calm down and go outside and try and avoid Lori. I knew there is a possibility that she may have thought I just walked in and wasn't standing there and or that she wouldn't tell mom and dad that I saw her. If I freaked out and acted out of the norm than if nothing was going to happen something would.

I went to the bathroom because I knew I needed to clean up my precum stain. I closed the door quickly and made sure I locked the door because I definitely didn't need any to walk in. I walked over to the toilet and got some toilet paper and started to wipe away the precum from my shorts. As I was wiping I noticed I was getting aroused from the rubbing of the material of my shorts on my still hard cock. I noticed the more I rubbed at the precum, the more came out so I knew what I had to do. I needed to cum or else this would just get even worse. I slowly unbuttoned the only button of my shorts with shaky hands from the fear and excitement of the situation and slowly unzipped them and let them fall to the floor. My cock springs up hitting my stomach as it is pointing straight at me as I look down. I was shocked by what I saw. Now if you were wondering, I just measured my cock and it is 12 inches long and 4 inches thick. I haven't seen many cocks but I knew I was larger than average.

"Oh my fucking God! My cock is harder than I have ever seen it and the head actually looks purple. My God I am oozing precum like a fountain. Oh Fuck I know this is so wrong but I need to get off badly!" I thought to myself as I unconsciously started moving my hand towards my cock.

I just decided that even though this is wrong I needed to get off or this would bug me all night and I would be leaking precum all night and I knew I would get caught because I knew the stain would come back and someone would notice it. I slowly started to stroke my cock as I started going back over the images in my mind of Lori as she masturbated. I was really into the images going through my head and the stroking of my cock that I didn't hear the unlocking of the door or the opening and closing of the door.

"So Lincoln it looks like you enjoyed looking at me earlier and seeing Lori masturbate? Hmmm?" Leni asked which shocked me out of my fantasy and made my erection start to go down because of the shock.

"Oh shit Leni I umm... Oh shit I am so sorry...shit, shit, shit." I barely was able to blurt out as I looked over at my sister as I quickly tried to put my cock away and close up my shorts.

"Lincoln I didn't mean to stop your fun there," she said smiling as she saw me close up my shorts, "Looks like I ruined your fun. Here let me help you out. You know Lincoln I'm really shocked at how tall you've become. You're 6 feet and I'm only 5'8. We can all count on our brother to be the man of the house when dad passes." she said.

Leni started walking towards me with a grin on her face. I couldn't believe what was happening; my own sister is offering to help me get off. I didn't think she could have made me anymore shocked or hard but she did. She started to walk towards me as she slowly raised her sweater over her head and took it off. I thought I was going to cum right then and there but I didn't. My cock just grew to full erection and even bigger than a normal one with precum leaking like a faucet out of the head.

"I umm...I... Leni...ummm...why is you doing this? Aren't you angry at me or anything?" I asked being the most confused I have ever been in my life even though I was the horniest that I have ever been and the hardest.

"Because Lincoln I have noticed you looking at me ever since you came here and I feel bad I made you excited and you had to suffer with an erection. I might not be the smartest crayon in the box but if there's one thing I know, it's when a guy gets hard. See I've slept when hundreds of men from all over the world. Also Lori told me how you walked in on her masturbating and I am sure that plus me made your erection painful to deal with and of course made a little mess in your pants as I saw on your pants earlier. So I just wanted to come in here and help our favorite brother get some relief. Why you don't want me here?" Leni said with a little wink as she was biting on her lip seductively.

"I umm am so embarrassed Leni and yet so turned on. I know it was wrong what I did with you and Lori but I am so hard and horny right now I can't help it. I may regret this earlier but right now I just need to get off. So of course Leni I want you here and I would love it if you could help me get off." I said while shaking from the utter lust I had in me at the time.

"Well I am very glad to hear you say that Lincoln because to tell you the truth I have been checking you out and I have been liking what I have been seeing and I especially like what I saw a few seconds ago the most. You're not only tall, but also a total hunk. I really like how you've changed from such a skinny little kid. I like muscle on my men. You don't know it but when during your junior and senior year of high school, I spied on you showering or in the pool. I also watched you masturbate. I also know that Lori has been noticing you and I know she would love to be here right now and help out too but she had to clean up from what you saw earlier. Also before you ask, Yes Lori knows about my thoughts of wanting you and she has the same ones too. We know full well a man wants us. Lori and Bobby have sex all the time so she definitely has experience. You see me and Lori always go all the way to helping each other whenever either of us needs it. And finally me and Lori experimented all the time when you were a kid so we'd know the basis of sex when we had it with men. Now back to the present, you just let us do all the work for now. Don't worry Lincoln you will enjoy yourself." said Leni with a wink and a lick of the lips.

"I uh I don't know what to say Leni. I am completely shocked by all this. I have never been so shocked in my life and yet so turned on and excited by what I am hearing. I am so excited to hear that you are going to help me but I still feel like this is wrong but I am too excited to care. I wish I could Lori right here now too so even I do end of regretting it I will enjoy what I had." I said as I just stood there with my mouth hanging open still in shock from what I am seeing and from what I am hearing.

"Well don't worry you will get your chance with Lori later tonight but right now she has to clean up after what you saw earlier and I told her I wanted to have some fun with you first. Now just relax and let me do it all for right now." Leni said as she walked up to me and started to unzip my shorts.

I was still in shock of course from everything that I was going through right now so I just stood there and let her do what she was doing and because I was so turned on I was mesmerized by what she was doing. She had unzipped my shorts and let them fall to the floor and Leni gasped by what she saw. My boxers were still on but the more shocking thing was that they were soaked with my precum. My boxers looked like I pissed in them.

"Umm are you ok Lincoln? Did I scare you or something?" Leni asked with a very apologetic look on her face.

I just smiled with a devilish grin and said, "Of course I am great. I am the best I have ever been. This is like a dream come true. That is my precum that my boxers are soaked in. You and Lori are the ones who made me leak all the juices and believe me I have not cum yet and I have plenty for both of you."

"Omg are you serious Lincoln? All that is your precum and you haven't even cum yet. That is one of the biggest turn ons ever. You don't know how much hornier you just made me and I am sure we are going to make good use of the cum that you have stored up. I can't let this move as slowly and teasingly as I planned. I must have you and I must have you now!" Leni exclaimed as she dropped down onto her knees with a thud and took her hands and placed them on the sides of my boxers and literally ripped them in two and tossed them aside as my precum leaking cock sprang up right in front of her nose. Leni was absolutely shocked.

"Oh my God Lincoln, you have the biggest and thickest cock I've ever seen! And I've seen hundreds!" she exclaimed. She grabbed it and her hands didn't fit around my girth. "How big is this monster?!" she asked.

"12 inches long and 4 inches thick." I told her. She looked ever more amazed.

"Amazing! The last guy I had was only half as long as you! I think the biggest I ever had was 9 1/2 inches and about as thick as my wrist! And your balls are the size of oranges!" she exclaimed.

I almost got scared by how my sister was acting now. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and she was acting like a starved animal as she lunged at my cock with her mouth. She sucked to about two thirds on my cock. She could not take it all but still she felt like a vacuum as she sucked on it using her tongue to move around my cock and massage the veins and the sensitive areas. I was in heaven not just from having my first and best blowjob ever but also from the fact that it was my sister who is introducing me into manhood. She slammed down nearly the hilt and started to fondle with my balls.

"Omg...Leni...I...can't believe...that this is...happening. I ...don't know...if you know...this but...you are my first...for everything. You are..my first...blowjob...and hopefully...my first for everything else. This is...amazing...I have always dreamed...of this happening...and I am so...glad that this is happening." I said in between my groans and short breaths from the excitement of this whole situation.

"I love knowing you are enjoying this and that it is your first time. It makes me so horny knowing that little brother," Leni said to me as she was stroking her saliva into my cock after she just took my cock out of her mouth as she used her other hand to unbutton her pants and unzip them. "Also I admire how handsome you've gotten. With your body and face you should be a male model." she said.

"Am I the most handsome guy you've ever been with?" I asked. She gave me a smirk.

"You're definitely one of the hottest and certainly the most hung." she told me. That made me proud inside.

Leni slipped my cock out of her grip as she stood up. I was worried that because I was so big maybe she was having second thoughts and I was starting to freak out in my mind. My worries were eased as she started unzipping her pants and took two fingers and placed them at the sides and slipped them off.

I was shocked by what I saw, she was not wearing any underwear and she had one of the most beautiful pussies I have ever seen. Her pussy was shaven bare and her lips were peaking out from her inner walls. I could see that she was aroused since her lips were puffing out red and I could also see her puffy red decently sized clit poking out of its hood. Even if all that wasn't shocking enough, Leni's pussy was leaking a heavy steady amount of cum from her pussy like a faucet. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went bugged eyed when I saw that site.

"Well it sure does seem like you are enjoying what you are seeing Lincoln. I am very much enjoying this as well as you can see by my flood of juices running from my pussy," Leni said as she dropped back onto her knees in front of me.

I was in heaven from what was going on right now. I had always dreamed of all that happened tonight to happen while I would jerk my cock to some of the most intense orgasms of my life. My eyes were starting to glaze over and roll in the back of my head from the intense pleasure of the situation. I looked down and saw the most erotic sight I have ever seen up till then. She was sucking my cock deep down like a vacuum as she rubbed my balls with one hand and used the other hand was down between her legs rubbing her clit. I was getting close not just from the fact that this is my first blowjob or from the physical aspect of it but also because this was my sister Leni giving me the blowjob. I was trying to hold it in as long as I can but I had to tell her just in case I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh...God...Leni...I don't...know...if ...I can...last much...longer!" I said in between grunts of pleasure and heavy breathing.

"Its...ok little brother...you can...cum whenever...you want. I know...since this...is your...first blowjob...that...you won't...be able...to hold...out to long," Leni said in between sucks.

Once I heard that she was ok with me cumming already, I let loose with the most cum I have ever seen me release in my entire life. She had me deep in her mouth when I let loose with all my cum. My orgasm was so intense that the first shot landed deep in her throat but my knees buckled from the pleasure and I slipped down to my knees with my cock spraying cum all over her body as it slipped out her mouth and slid down to where it stopped bobbing still hard pointing right at her stomach.

"Oh my God Leni I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to make such a mess on you," I said with the most apologetic voice I could muster in between my heavy breathing.

"No, no don't worry about it. I love having hot cum covering my body. I think it is time for you to return the favor though but first I think we should move this into mine and Lori's bedroom," Leni said as she started to put her sweater and pants back on quickly.

"Wait Leni what if someone is looking for us or if someone sees us leaving the bathroom together?" I asked as I put my clothes back on as well.

"Don't worry. I will leave first and make sure it is clear and if it isn't I will make it clear and then I will come and knock on the door 3 times so you know its me and then you can get out of here too. Now for giving us time to ourselves...hmmm...I got it. We will tell everybody you need to go get something and we will be gone for a while so don't expect us to be back at any certain time and that I am going to take you since my car is the only one not blocked. We will then come back inside and go up to the bedroom since nobody will go in there especially the rest of our sisters will be too busy enjoying the party. I know Luna is providing music so she won't disturb us and Lisa is busy doing experiments. Everyone else I think are held up. Oh yeah and we can also say that Lori is coming with us," Leni said as she reached for the door knob.

"Wow this is going to be exciting and the plan sounds fu...oh yeah how is Lori going to know our plan?" I asked with a giddy voice as my cock was begging to be let back out of my pants."

"Don't worry all we have to do is tell our story and give her a wink when we say she is coming with us and she will understand," Leni said as she walked outside into the house. I always have to remember that Leni is smarter than people give her credit for.

The second she walked out of the room it felt like time was going in slow motion. It felt like many excruciating hours had passed before she knocked on the door and yet it was actually only a few seconds.

"Come on out Lincoln. It's clear," Leni said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I was still dazed from the sheer pleasure of what happened so I don't remember much of what happened from when we left the bathroom to the bedroom. I remember her having to pull my lifeless body to the backyard as she stuck her head out and let everyone know what we were doing which everybody barely even noticed her to hear it but they did and nobody seemed care. When she told them that Lori was coming she winked at her and you could tell Lori knew what that meant as you could see a smile run across her face. The next thing I knew all three of us were in Lori and Leni's bedroom and I was sitting and the bed as both of them were standing next to each other looking at me.

"Wow Leni did you give him some drugs or did you just blow his mind? He looks like he is high," Lori said while laughing as she looked at my pleasure induced face.

"Oh believe me it is not drugs that made him like that but it was me that did it to him and he still owes me for it," Leni said as she walked up to me and pushed me down on my back and climbed onto me.

Leni laid herself flat on me as she lined her head up with mine and we started pecking each other on the cheeks but it started progressing to more deep and passionate kisses. As Leni and I were making out Lori was rubbing her breasts through her sweater with one hand and using the other to rub her crotch. Leni noticed what Lori was doing and stopped our kissing and rolled off of me and stood up.

"Ok let's get this thing started. Oh wait I have to go do something really quick. You two get undressed as I do something really quick," Leni said as she went to the closet and started to rummage in it like she was looking for something.

I didn't need to be told twice as I got up and was almost ripping my clothes of my body. I was not apprehensive about this being wrong since what happened earlier so I decided this was ok and to enjoy it. I thought I undressed fast but when I looked up Lori was already naked and rubbing her breasts with her hands. Both Lori and Leni gave me signs of approval seeing my muscular torso.

"Now that's how a man should look. You've certainly grown up, little brother." Lori said. "I wished Bobby would hit the gym as often as you!" she told me. She came over to me and felt my pecs and abs. "I think your abs are my favorite part about your body." she said. "And your biceps are so big." she said feeling my biceps. Lori went down and saw my cock. "My GOD Lincoln! You certainly are a big boy!" she exclaimed. She held my cock and like Leni couldn't wrap her fingers around it.

"That's what I said." Lori told her.

"You put Bobby to shame! He's only 7 1/2 inches big!" exclaimed Lori.

She gave me a peck on the cheek and went over and starting fondling her breasts in front of me.

"Do you like what you see Lincoln? I sure like what I see," Lori asked with a wink.

"I umm I sure do like what I see. I love what I see and I am sure you could already see that," I said as I looked down at my own rock hard cock.

Just as we finished with our little flirtatious banter Leni walked past us towards the door with what looked something like noodle looking flotation devices for the pool. She walked up to the door and started to place the devices onto things that were connected to the wall which I didn't notice earlier. Lori and I both looked at what she was doing.

Leni finished putting them up and turned and saw our puzzled looks and said, "They make the room sound proof so when me and Lori have sex but since we've moved out we have stopped using it. Actually I use them when I'm banging a guy in a hotel room and I don't want anyone passing by to hear."

"Oh I see Leni that is a good idea," I said as she walked back over to us.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea to put those up," Lori said as she stopped the rubbing of her breasts.

"Glad to hear you both agree with them it looks like I need to catch up with you two," Leni said as she stripped as quickly as she could almost falling as she looked both of us up and down.

I just couldn't stand it any longer so I sat back down on the bed and admired the beauty of both of them as I started stroking my cock very slowly as I took in their beauty. They were both shaved which I loved and both of they pussies looked almost the exactly the same. They both noticed what I was doing and decided to put on a show for me. They both walked up slowly to each other and each of them took each other's faces in their hands and started to just give pecks on the lips and then quickly turned to more passionate and animalistic kisses. This was starting to get too much for me to not cum.

"Ok is one of you going to come over here because I am getting close to cumming from watching you two have fun?" I asked as I stopped stroking my cock waiting for an answer hoping they both jumped at the chance.

"Oh sorry yeah of course I will," they both said and then looked at each other and laughed.

They both walked over to me and they both used a hand to push me back down against the bed. I lied down and let them do have their way with me. They turned to each other and whispered into each other's ear. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I know they were plotting something. It seemed like they were talking for hours but it was only a minute before they broke apart and moved on opposite sides of the bed.

"Alright bro both Leni and I have made a little plan. First of all we want you to close your eyes and don't open them until we tell you to open them and not to react to anything that we do to you, just let it happen," Lori said as she moved to her bed table and Lori moved to the front of the bed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body as I waited for what was going to happen. As I closed my eyes I heard a drawer being opened right next to me which must have been Leni getting something out of the drawer and then I felt someone getting on the front of the bed which must have been Lori. I heard the drawer then close which must have meant Leni found what she was looking for. I knew she must have got something after what I felt next. I felt my hand being placed by the bedpost and rope being wrapped around my hand and then the other one had the same one done to it. I knew it was Leni who was doing it since I never felt the bed move. Once my hands were tied up my feet were too. Just as my second foot was tied up I felt a hand on my cock.

"Mmm some kinky bondage and now what's going to happen now?" I asked as a smile came across my face.

Just as I said that I felt something being wrapped around my balls. I was just about to get up or say something when I felt what was being wrapped around my balls tightens and a bolt of pain rose to my head. My head shot up looking to see what the pain was. I saw that my balls were tied together and I almost screamed from the shock and pain but Leni put her hand over my mouth.

"Please don't scream Lincoln. We all don't want this to end and if you scream this will be all over and we will all be in trouble. I know your balls may hurt right now but don't worry eventually the pleasure will override the pain. Besides with their size it shouldn't hurt at all! Now just try and not scream and just relax and enjoy. I promise the pleasure will come very soon," Lori said as she rubbed my balls as Lori got off the bed.

"So are you or I going to get to have our way with him first?" Leni asked with a glint in her eye along with a giddy sound in her voice.

"Well like I said earlier he owes me from earlier so I think I should be able to get him first but don't worry you will have your chance sis. I am already worked up from earlier so I am going to just take his cock but you can take his mouth if you want" Lori said as she crawled onto the bed.

"Ah darn I wanted to take his virginity but he does owe you so go ahead but he better still have some left in him for me later and maybe later I will take his anal fucking virginity," Leni said as she moved to the side of the bed and got up on it.

"Oh don't worry there will be plenty more for you when I am done. He won't be able to cum since the string is stopping it so he should definitely be able to go for a very long time. You can have him lick your cunt as I ride his cock k?" Lori told Leni as she squatted over my waist.

"Uhhh, well alright that sounds good," Leni said as she moved up the bed to my face and threw one of her legs over my face so that her pussy was right in front of my face.

"Ok good glad you are ok with it little brother, now let's get this started shall we?" Lori said as she took a hold of the base of my cock making it throb as she pointed it up and aimed it at her pussy and started lowering down.

Just as Lori's pussy touched the tip of my cock Leni's cunt dropped right down onto my face covering my whole face like someone was trying to smother me. Once I got used to having to breathe through my nose I stuck out my tongue and almost came from the wonderful taste of Leni's juices and the sexual heat emanating from her cunt as she started moving in circles.

"Oh God Lincoln your tongue is sending electric surges all over my body. I have never felt anything like this before. Of all the men who have licked me. you are by far the best!" Leni said as she threw her head back and started moaning and she ground her pussy on my face.

"Ok Lincoln it is time for me to be another one of your firsts and that is your first fuck. It is time or me to take your virginity!" Lori squealed louder than normal but not loud enough to draw any one outside's attention as she dropped down impaling her cunt on my cock.

"OOOHH GOD! LINCOLN, YOU'RE SOOOO MUCH BIGGER THAN BOBBY!" she exclaimed.

It felt like heaven having two of my greatest fantasies come together into this great event. I almost came when Lori impaled her cunt on my cock making my favorite fantasies come true also with the most intense amounts of pleasure spreading through me as Leni rode my face as Lori rides my cock. I just laid there for a minute trying to let this situation sink in because I was being overwhelmed by this whole thing. I quickly woke up from my daze and went right to work. I started sucking on Leni's clit as she rode my face and I started to thrust up into Lori as she dropped down on top of my cock slamming down onto my balls.

"Uhh Oh fuck Lincoln keep sucking on my clit it feels so fucking good uhh! Your tongue is so amazing!" Leni said in between moans as she rubbed her pussy all over my mouth and chin coating my face in her love juices.

"Oh fuck your massive cock feels good as well. It is filling me up so fucking good. I love it buried deep in my cunt. Oh fuck, give it to me little brother. Give your big sister all you got and give it to me hard and fast! You fucking stud!" Lori said right after Leni said her thing between both of their moans.

I didn't need to be told twice. I continued to suck on Leni's clit but also added a little nibbling as she stopped riding my face and just sat on my face letting me do the work as she groped her breasts and tweaked her nipples. I also noticed Lori stopped riding me as I started to really give it to her hard as she sat on my cock. I can feel my balls start to stir like they are ready to release one of the biggest loads of cum ever but they can't do to the string.

"Oh fuck this is the most intense and pleasurable moment of my life and it is all thanks to you two. I am going to make sure I make it up to you two with interest!" I said muffled by Leni's cunt.

"Oh fuck don't speak just enjoy this," Lori let out as she started to reach around with a hand and start to rub my balls with her hand. I seem to think she could only hold one at a time.

"Oh fuck Lincoln your sucking feels so good but now stick a finger in my cunt," Leni said while moaning.

The nasty dirty words that they were using were only driving my urges. I moved my hands up towards Leni and I placed on her ass and started caressing it giving it a few light slaps as I moved the other hand around to her stomach and started caressing her skin moving the hand down lower to her cunt and move it around so it is at your cunt lips. I slowly slip the finger deep into your cunt up to the knuckle. As I am doing this with my hands I am thrusting deep into Lori's cunt with reckless abandon as Lori leans back grabbing at my legs for support from the force of my thrusting.

"Oh God! Your fingers are better than any of the guys who put theirs in me! And even my toys!" Leni said.

"Oh fuck Lincoln all of the things going on are getting me so close to...cum...ing. Oh fuck little brother that is it I...am...cum..ming," Lori said while breathing heavily and silently moaning as her juices start flowing out of her cunt and down my balls and her legs to the bed and my ass.

"Oh fuck sis hearing that you are cumming is getting me so clo...oh I am cum...ming too," Leni said as a flood of cum leaked out of her cunt all over my face.

The moment when both Lori and Leni came was the most pleasurable and most torturous moment of my life. Having both Leni and Lori cum while riding my face and cock would normally probably have made me cum buckets and make me pass out but since I had the rope on my cock all I did was arch my back up and have my eyes open wide and my mouth open wide with no words coming out and falling onto the bed passed out.

"Lincoln, Lincoln please wake up. Wake up," said by Lori and Leni as I woke up from my sleep as a hand went across my face.

"Ok, ok I am up. You guys don't need to worry or slap me," I said in a playful but weary voice as I sat up with my arms free and my feet free from the restraints.

"Oh God Lincoln I am so glad you are OK. I thought something bad happened to you," Lori said as she grabbed me into a hug.

"Yeah we thought maybe you died or something," Lori said as she got into the hug.

"No, don't worry you too I am fine I just passed out from the intense pleasure and stimulation you guys gave me. I don't think I could really do anymore to but I would love to do this again. I feel so bad that I am already finished and I haven't even cum. I feel so bad that I can't give you guys any more pleasure. I feel like I am not good enough for you guys," I said as I lowered my head in shame.

"No, no don't worry Lincoln it is completely fine. I remember the first time Bobby ate me out I was done after that and couldn't do anymore after that I was too sensitive. I had about as much as I could take tonight too. You were absolutely spectacular promise. I would love for us to have more sex and I think Leni would also. I also think that you have an incredible amount of stamina. This is just your first time. I can't wait to see how long you last when you really get into sex." Lori said as she stroked my hair and looked into my eyes.

"Yeah Lincoln same as what Lori said I am too sensitive to do anything more tonight either. You were amazing already and I can't wait to find out how good you are at the rest. I would love to do more sometimes," Leni said as she took my face in her hands and gave me a passionate French kiss.

"Well I am so glad to hear you guys say that. It makes me feel so good to know that my two sisters are satisfied. I guess I'll talk to you about another get together. I also think we should all clean up and get back to the party before someone gets worried. Firstly I need that rope taken off my balls," I said as I looked down at my balls.

"Oh yeah of course," Lori said as she got down on her knees in front of me and slowly untied my balls.

Just as Lori untied my balls a massive amount of white strings of cum shot out and literally drenched her face in my cum. She couldn't even see because my cum was covering her eyes. We all laughed when this happened. Lori got down on her knees in front of me and cleaned up the last drops from the tip of my cock and after she got done cleaning both Leni and I got down on our knees in front of Leni and we both started licking off all the cum off of Leni's face.

Once we were done Lori and Leni looked at me with stunned looks as I licked my lips getting all the cum, "Oh sorry I guess I didn't mention it. I like to eat my own cum." I said. I think I might be heteroflexible.

"Well that is sure a mind blower but I think we need to get back to the party instead of discussing this right now. We can discuss this later," Lori said as she put her clothes back on.

Lori went into the bathroom to wash her face of any extra cum that we missed as I changed back into my clothes too. Leni gave me a kiss and left the room.

Lori walked up to me and said, "Remember little brother. Me and Leni will show you all there is about the flesh on holidays and we'll also arrange for you to visit us in NY and LA so we can inspect you personally," and then kissed me on the lips before getting dressed and leaving.

I stepped back and sat back down on the bed to collect my thoughts and regain my composure. I then got up and looked around the room and saw the ropes till out so I got them and put them where I thought they belonged and then I left the room. The rest of the party was great. We all drunk eggnog and cider and sung carols. Lori and Leni were reading Christmas books to my young cousin Sapphire. They gave me amorous looks. I gave them flirtatious winks back That's when Lily came up to me.

"Lincoln where were you, Lori,and Leni?" she asked.

"We were getting something for the party." I told her.

"What was it and where is it?" she asked again. Damn curious children! There was no fucking way I was about to tell an 8 year old that I just had sex with my older sisters. So I had to think quick.

"Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer is On!" I told her. She squealed and ran in the living room.

Thank God for cartoons. I remember them but now I'm a man and a man has needs. Needs that only his sisters can provide. I definitely will call Lori and Leni and we will have a plan for another playtime.

 **THE END.**


End file.
